


Frodo's Parents

by KelseyKawaii



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of how Frodo's parents met! ( I totally made this up xD) Gemma was Bilbo Baggins little sister, who sadly passed away after giving birth to Frodo. Kili died during battle a few hours beforehand. Is it time for Frodo to learn his true origins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a fine sunny day, and Bilbo Baggins was getting ready for his 111th birthday party. To be honest it was not the same without his younger sister, but after living years without her, he was used to it being only himself and Frodo. He let a soft sigh escape his lips. He knew Gemma, his sister, would have been a wonderful mother. She would have taken care of Frodo always. She loved him even though she hardly got to meet him. A tear escaped his eyes as her beautiful face came into his mind. She sure was an amazing woman. He wiped the tear, hearing Frodo come into the room. "Uncle are you okay?" he asked, noticing his uncles red face. "Yes" was his simple reply, though he was not. "Are you certain? You look like you've been crying" he said, sitting on the bed. Bilbo decided that Frodo was old enough to know. He took one look at Frodo and seen his sisters face flash before his eyes. He looked quite like her. He had her beautiful blue eyes, but his father's dark hair. He looked away from Frodo, a tear slipping down his cheek. Frodo looked alarmed and rushed over to his uncle "Bilbo..please..tell me what is bothering you..if you wish for me to cancel this party I will!" he exclaimed, feeling saddened by his uncles sudden change of mood. Bilbo shook his head "let me show you..young man" he said, standing up. Frodo looked confused, but followed his uncle none the less.

Bilbo stopped at a box. He opened the box, and muttered to himself as he rooted through it. Finally he found what he wanted. He smiled gently at the portrait an artist had drawn of his younger sister. He passed it to Frodo, who looked at Bilbo, too frightened to look. "Look.. you may recognize her". Frodo looked down, and his eyes immediately widened. This woman in this drawing..she looked exactly like him! "Who is this?" he asked in confusion. "Take a guess" Bilbo said, his voice cracking. Frodo looked up concerned, then back down at the drawing "It's my mother.." he said, a gentle smile taking over his lips. Bilbo nodded, and continued on with a cracked voice "A beautiful young woman she was..taken from us too soon..she gave birth to you on her dying breath..she wanted you to live". Frodo immediately felt guilty. "And my father..who was he?" he asked, hoping Bilbo knew the answer. Bilbo was unsure of whether or not Frodo would take it well. "Your mother came on the quest with myself with the dwarves and...she fell in love with a certain dwarf" he said, rooting through the box once again. When he handed Bilbo the drawing of the dwarf, his eyes widened. "Did he have dark hair?" he asked Bilbo. Bilbo nodded "just like yours". "My father..was a dwarf?" he asked. Bilbo nodded "You are taking this pretty well.." he said, a gentle smile taking over his sad features. Frodo nodded "I guess I am..what was his name?" he asked. "His name was Kili.." replied Bilbo. Frodo was surprised. He had no idea about his parents, and now all of a sudden Bilbo was telling him everything. "So my mother was your sister?" he asked. Bilbo nodded "hence the title uncle" he smiled. Frodo smiled too "Thank you for telling me..but I want to know more..start from the beginning" begged Frodo. Bilbo sat down on the armchair, remembering how Gemma had sat here. "Her name was Gemma" he began. "She had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair.."

His mind then drifted off into story mode..and he began from the very beginning..


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tells Frodo the story of how the dwarfs came to his house..and a certain hobbit and a certain dwarf cannot take their eyes off each other.

Gemma smiled gently as she felt her brothers arms wrap around her. She wrapped her arms around him too. "Ah Gemma I've missed you" he said. "I've missed you too" she said, as she pulled away. She had been in Rivendell with Gandalf. "How was your journey to Rivendell?" he asked. She walked inside his house and a huge smile plastered her pink lips "It was amazing Bilbo!". He chuckled "I am sure it was for you, though not for me. I was worried sick about you" he sighed. Gemma rested her hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "I am home safe am I not?". Bilbo nodded "Of course..because you are here". She giggled "You are too funny Bilbo..are you going to make me tea or not?". He nodded, and hurried into the kitchen. She shut the door and made her way into the living room. She flopped down on the armchair, and rested her feet on the footrest. She smirked to herself, remembering the plan Gandalf had explained to her. He was going to get Bilbo to go on an adventure. Bilbo came rushing in a few moments later, holding two cups of tea. He placed hers in her hands and sat on the other armchair. She began to tell him about her journey. "That sounds interesting" he said, smiling. Gemma knew he did not mean it. She yawned then, feeling tired. "Are you tired?" he asked, finishing his tea. She nodded gently, rubbing her eyes and standing up "I will see you in the morning, Bilbo". He nodded "Goodnight little sister". She smirked as she exited the room and wandered down to her bedroom, which was right across from Bilbo's. She got into her night dress and hopped into bed, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning, she awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She smiled and rushed into the kitchen to see Bilbo serving up the food. "Hey brother" she grinned. He smiled widely, clearly in a good mood today "Here you go little sister". She took the plate gently from his hands, though she was quite hungry. She then began to eat at the table, while Bilbo sat at the other end. "Any plans for today?" he asked her. She felt a smirk coming, but refused to let it show, so covered her mouth with her hand and said "I shall go to the market shopping, and you?". "Nothing at all" he sighed. She nodded "You should really go out and do something with your life Bilbo..like come with me to Rivendell". He shook his head as soon as she finished the sentence "I am a Baggins". "And a Took" she reminded him "are you saying it is inappropriate that I go off?". "Sort of, yes" he said, as he stood up and brought his plate over to the counter. She sighed and finished her food, then walked off to her bedroom. She looked at her curly blonde hair in the mirror, then grabbed her brush. She brushed through the curls and then wandered over to her drawer, taking out a new dress. She then went to the bathroom to get washed, then went to leave the house. She heard Bilbo clear his throat when she had opened the door. She turned around quickly and raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry for saying that..It's just I am terribly afraid of you getting hurt..I love you and..if I lost you I would blame myself" he said, clearing his throat again and then looking at her. She smiled and rushed to him, giving him a hug "I will always forgive you". He chuckled and ruffled her hair "now, off you go to the markets. I heard there will be some excellent flowers for sale". Her eyes showed pure excitement. She adored flowers. They were her favourite thing. She hurried from the Hobbit hole and made her way towards the market. As soon as she reached the market, she bumped into her friend Bell Goodchild.

"Gemma!" she heard someone exclaim. She spun around quickly, knowing the voice "Bell!" she smiled. They hugged each other gently, Gemma being careful not to squeeze her pregnant belly. "Oh Bell you look stunning" she grinned. "Thank you sweetie, you too!". "How are the children?" asked Gemma. "They are fine, they are very excited for the baby to come along..I am hoping it is another boy" she said excitedly. "Well I wish you the best darling" smiled Gemma, feeling slightly jealous of her friends love and family lives. "How about you? See any gorgeous elf men on your journey?" winked Bell. Gemma shook her head "none so far". Bell tutted "You will definitely find someone, you are beautiful!". Gemma laughed, unsure of whether or not to believe her friend. Surely if she was that beautiful she would have found someone by now. Gemma seen Bell's husband, Hamfast talking with a bunch of other Hobbits. "Is Hamfast excited?" asked Gemma. "I think he is the most excited of all, even after all the children we have had" she giggled. Gemma laughed "I would be so happy if I could have a baby". Bell rubbed Gemma's arm gently "You will..someday you will hold a little baby of your own ..what would you call him?". "If it was a boy..I would definitely call him Frodo" she said, thinking about how her baby boy would look "Yes..Frodo..now I hope I have a boy". Bell smiled "You will meet your Frodo someday". They soon had to say their goodbyes, and Gemma continued to the market. She had always wanted to marry someone really cute..and then have children with that person. She shopped for a while, picking up some roses. She began to walk home ,and that is when she seen Gandalf talking with Bilbo, but Bilbo rushed inside. She decided to hide, so it would not look obvious if Gandalf began to talk with her. She knew Bilbo would be spying out the window. Once Gandalf was gone she casually walked into the house. Bilbo dragged her in "Did you see him? Did he see you?" he asked. "Who?" she asked, acting confused. Bilbo fell for it, and sighed with relief.

Later that night, as they both sat down for dinner, the doorbell rang. Hopefully that was Gandalf with the dwarves. Bilbo stood up and answered it. Gemma giggled as she heard him stutter and sound very confused. Soon though, a scary looking dwarf came into the dining room. He grabbed Bilbo's food and began to eat it. "Um Gemma..this is...Dwalin" said Bilbo looking quite confused. Gemma nodded "Okay" and began to eat her dinner, that was, until he grabbed hers too. She gasped in shock. How rude! She looked at Bilbo with her mouth wide open. He shook his head. "It's just that um..I wasn't expecting company" Bilbo whispered to him. He seemed to be enjoying their food too much to listen. Gemma groaned in annoyance. Gandalf never mentioned they were a pack of hungry fools. That's when the doorbell rang again. Both Bilbo and Gemma looked confused, though Gemma knew what was going on. "That'll be the door" said Dwalin, with his mouth full of food. "I'll get the door from now on, brother" she sighed, standing up and walking towards the door. Bilbo stomped over first though, opening it. They both stood there while a white haired dwarf bowed to them"Balin, at your service". "Good evening" replied Bilbo. "Yes, yes it is" Balin said, looking at the sky "though I think it might rain later" he then added. "Hm?" said Bilbo. Balin stepped inside, standing in front of Gemma "Am I late?" he asked her. "Late for what?" asked Bilbo. "Oh! Ha ha!" he said suddenly, looking at Dwalin.

"Evening, brother!" said Balin. That made sense their names rhymed! "By my beard..you're shorter and wider than last we met" said Dwalin. "Wider not shorter" said Balin, walking over to him. Bilbo poked his head out the door, then walked back inside. They both looked over at the brothers. "Sharp enough for both of us" he then added. They both laughed, and Dwalin rested his hands on Balin's shoulders. Then they head butted each other. Gemma winced, imagining the pain. "Uh I'm sorry I hate to interrupt" said Bilbo, stepping into the living room " But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house".

Bilbo and Gemma followed them into the kitchen. "It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come..visiting" said Bilbo. Gemma stood next to him, watching the two dwarves in their pantry. "What is this?" asked Dwalin, holding up the blue cheese. "I don't know I think it's cheese. Gone blue" replied Balin. "It's riddled with mold" continued Bilbo, who was talking to them. He was saying "the thing is ..the thing is I don't know either of you.. not in the slightest..I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind.. I'm sorry". Bilbo cleared his throat as the two dwarves stared at him. Gemma looked from Bilbo to them. "Apology accepted" said Balin. "Ah" said Bilbo. "Now, fill it up brother, don't stint" he continued on. That's when the doorbell rang once again.

Gemma sighed and Bilbo moved to answer it. "no..I'll do it" she said, smiling gently. She went and opened the door, and right before her eyes stood the most handsome dwarf she had EVER seen. She gasped in surprise, and he smirked while himself and what must have been his brother bowed "Fili" said the blonde one, then her eyes darted to the handsome dark haired one "And Kili". "At your service" they both said in unison. "You must be Ms Boggins" he said, looking her up and down. A light blush came over Gemma's cheeks. "U-Uh". "Nope she is not you have come to the wrong house" said Bilbo, going to close the door. "What?" asked Kili, stopping Bilbo from closing the door. "Has it been cancelled?" he continued on. "No one told us" said his brother, Fili. "No, nothing's been cancelled". "That's a relief" said Kili, pushing past Bilbo. He gave Gemma once last look up and down, then made his way into the living room after handing his weapons over to Bilbo. Fili handed Bilbo his weapons and added "Be careful with these I just had them sharpened". Kili started to wipe his shoes off our mothers glory box, and asked "nice place you got here, did you do it yourself". "No it's been in the family for years..that's our mother's glory box can you please not do that?". "Fili, Kili. Come on give us a hand" said Dwalin, dragging him away. "Mr Dwalin" laughed Kili, slapping him on the back. "Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in" said Balin. "Everyone? How many more are there?" asked Bilbo, still carrying the weapons. Gemma could not take her beautiful blue eyes off this handsome stranger, and to be honest, he could not take his eyes off her. Her eyes enticed him. She was beautiful. He wandered was she married.. or if she was courting someone. If not he would make her his. Then he thought about what his uncle would think if he courted..or even married a Hobbit. He shook the thought from his head. She was probably staring at him because he was different and she had never seen a dwarf before. Then again..how come she was not looking at his brother or Dwalin or Balin?

That's when the doorbell rang once again. "Oh no. No. No. There's nobody home!" Bilbo shouted Angrily. Gemma knew he was going to get really mad. She sighed and looked towards the handsome dwarf, totally ignoring her brother. She could not help but think..would be father her dream son? Her Frodo? She shook the thought from her head. He was only looking at her because she was a strange sight to him. But then again..why not stare at Bilbo then? She let a soft sigh escape her lips and went to join her annoyed brother at the door.

Before they knew it..the place was full of dwarfs.


	3. Chapter two

Bilbo and Gemma stared in absolute shock at the dwarves. They had used the majority of their food! They both turned around. Scrap that..ALL of their food. A part of Gemma wanted to get to know the handsome dwarf she had not been able to take her eyes off earlier. She did not want to upset Bilbo though by leaving him. He seemed rather annoyed. "Bilbo calm down" she told him. He sighed "I cannot what are they doing in our house!" He looked to Gandalf "that old crazy wizard wants me to go on some crazy adventure probably!". They both looked into the room where the table had been dragged. Gemma should not have agreed to this. She most likely would not have if she knew it would have made her big brother upset. Bilbo slowly turned his head to his sister "you knew" he whispered angrily. "No" she lied. "You did! You must have you were with him!". She groaned in defeat. Bilbo sighed "I will forgive you this one, but no more!". She nodded, and turned to look at the dwarf who was looking at her. As soon as their eyes met, they both turned away, feeling the magnetic attraction. "Gemma what are you staring at?" asked Bilbo. He looked in the direction she was looking. "No! You do not like him do you?" asked Bilbo. She shook her head and giggled nervously "Don't be silly big brother". "You do!" he yelled in shock. Gemma hushed him, glancing over at Kili, who was staring at her again. "And he likes you!" he exclaimed. Gemma slapped him on the arm "shut it!". He nodded and sighed "I'm sorry I am just not used to seeing you like men". "If you would go on this adventure with us..even as far as Rivendell I promise to you it will be worth it" she said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You? Going with them!? I don't think so!" he yelled in shock. Everyone was too busy chattering to notice, but when Bilbo looked over at Kili he was looking at her sister lovingly. Perhaps they had already fallen in love but had no yet realized. Love was an awkward emotion. He looked at his upset sister. She hated being shouted at. He groaned "Look I'm sorry little sister..I just worry about you when you are not in the Shire..where you are safe". She nodded, understanding "But I'll be perfectly fine...Gandalf will be there". He sighed "I will think about it". They both looked at the table, where Fili was on top of it, walking along while pouring ale into peoples cups. "Who wants an ale? There you go!" he was saying. "Over here brother!" came Kili's voice. His eyes left Gemma's for a while, but then he began to look at her again. That was, until they all began to have a contest. "One, two, up!" they all said. They began to drink, the ale dripping down their beards. Gemma gagged for a second, but composed herself, not wanting to look weak in front of Kili. Then stopped drinking, each of them burping, but a certain one jumped up and burped the longest burp Gemma and Bilbo had ever heard. They all laughed. Bilbo seemed to be getting angrier. "I knew ye had it in ye!" yelled one of the dwarves.

Later on after their little drinking competition, Gemma began following Bilbo around the house. "Excuse me that is a doily not a dishcloth!" said Bilbo, snapping it out of his hands. "But it's full of holes" said one of the dwarves. "It's supposed to look like that, it's crotchet" replied Bilbo. "And a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it" said the dwarf. Gemma giggled quietly, just loud enough for the dwarf to hear, but Bilbo not to. "Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves!" said Bilbo, putting the doily down. Gemma rested her hand on his shoulder and went to speak but Gandalf came in. "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" he asked. Gemma took her hand off Bilbo's shoulder. "What's the matter?" asked Bilbo "I'm surrounded by Dwarves! What are they doing here!?". "oh they're quite a merry gathering..once you get used to them" replied Gandalf, ignoring Bilbo's question. "I don't want to get used to them!" said Bilbo "Look at the state of our kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet! They've pillaged the pantry! I won't even tell you what they've done in the bathroom they've destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!". Then a dwarf came up to him. Gemma stood with Gandalf, staying away from her angry brother in case he snapped at her. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt..but what should I do with my plate". Fili walked out then, and took the plate from the dwarf saying "Here you go, Ori. Give it to me" and he threw it to Kili. They kept throwing their mothers plates into the kitchen. Even Gemma was getting anxious. It was over 100 years old! "Take that back! Excuse me! That's my mothers west farthing pottery it's over a hundred years old!" yelled Bilbo. Bilbo then yelled into the other dwarves who were messing with the knives. "And an you not do that? You'll blunt them!". "ooh ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" said the same dwarf that was talking to Bilbo about Crotchet.

They all began to sing then "Blunt the knives, bend the forks, Smash the bottles and burn the corks" Kili winked at Gemma as he sang. She blushed and bit onto the sleeve of her dress. "Chip the glasses and crack the plates, That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!..Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, Leave the bones on the bedroom mat, Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door! Dumps the crocks in a boiling bowl, Pound them up with a thumping pole! When you're finished if they are whole send them down the hall to roll! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" They all began laughing as Bilbo pushed through the crowd, only to see the plates piled carefully on top of each other. "Bilbo!" said Gandalf, and even Gemma couldn't hold back a giggle.

That's when a huge thump was heard on the front door. "He is here" said Gandalf. Gemma and bilbo looked at each other confused. Who was here?


	4. Chapter Three

Everyone rushed to the door, but Gandalf was the one to answer it. Gemma had a feeling that whoever was at the door was feared. The way everyone became silent when he had thumped on the door. THUMPED not knocked. Gemma stood in front of Fili. Kili soon joined her side. He looked at her, and his hand brushed off hers, making her jump and blush. The man entered Gemma and Bilbo's home. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door". Gemma seen Bilbo spring into action then, but Gemma could not get over how much he looked like Kili. Well, a little. Maybe he was his father? Gemma wanted to look at Kili, but was too afraid. She did not want him to know she liked him. "Mark? there's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Gandalf closed the door before Bilbo could check, and added "There is a mark I put it there myself...Bilbo and Gemma Baggins allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield". Gemma began to feel unsafe, so wandered over to her older brother, and held onto his arm tightly. Thorin smirked, looking at us up and down, crossing his arms "so...these are the Hobbits". "Tell me Mr Baggins have you done much fighting? and you..Ms Baggins..same question". Gemma blushed heavily, feeling under extreme pressure to answer this question. Everyone was staring at her. Kili was looking at her with love in his eyes..well that's what it looked like to her. That is what she hoped it was. "Pardon me?" asked Bilbo. "Ax or sword? what's your weapons of choice". "Well I do have some skill in conkers, if you must know..but I fail to see why that's relevant" said Bilbo. Gemma mentally slapped him. That was not the correct answer. His gaze then turned to Gemma, as did everyone elses. "I...no..." was all she could say. "Thought as much..they look more like grocers than burglars" he smiled cheekily at us, then began to walk into the living room. Gemma snarled in anger. She looked to Kili, who was the only one not laughing. Even Gandalf did. He smiled gently at her, and she replied with the same, before he followed Thorin. His smile. It made Gemma's heart race. There was definitely something special about Kili. When everyone was gone, Bilbo stared at Gandalf, confused. 

Meanwhile, Kili was feeling upset about what his uncle had said. If that really was his opinion on Gemma, he would never allow Kili to be with her. He looked over at the beaut, as she stood next to Bilbo. He held onto her arm protectively, like any big brother should. He should always protect his sister..but Kili wanted to take over that job. He smiled to himself. Maybe she would be the girl who would finally want him. He never had a girlfriend before..but he definitely wanted Gemma. He would have her, even if it killed him. What was this emotion he was feeling? She looked over at him, her cheeks turning pink. He smiled at her, and then she quickly looked away. Maybe she liked him too? Nobody else had done that to him, only when they wanted to be his lover. He was never really interested in women though, not until now. Gemma was BEAUTIFUL. Everything from her curly blonde hair, which reached just past her shoulder, and her massive blue eyes. She was skinnier than most hobbits. He snapped out of his trance when he noticed Balin ask "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?". Kili looked up, interested. "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms" replied Thorin. "All of them!" exclaimed Balin. Then Dwalin asked "And what did the dwarves of the Iron hills say? Is Dain with us?". Thorin dropped his spoon, then looked at the company. "They will not come" he then said. Everyone began to murmur. Everyone became silent once again after Thorin began to speak "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone". "You're..going on a quest?" asked Bilbo. Everyone looked to him. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" requested Gandalf. Bilbo went to walk off, leaving Gemma behind. She tried to grab his arm but he turned, giving her a reassuring smile. Kili noticed how close the siblings were. Kind of like himself and Fili. "Far to the east.." began Gandalf, snapping Kili out of his trance.

"over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands..lies a single solitary peak". Bilbo returned again with a candle. He leaned over looking at the map , and read out what it said: "the lonely mountain". "Aye Oin has read the portents..and the portents say it is time" said Gloin. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold" said Óin. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor...the reign of the beast will end" he then finished. Bilbo had wandered away then, and immediately came back after Óin finished his sentence. "Um what beast?" was all everyone heard from the doorway. Gemma nodded, interested in knowing too. "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible..chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborn fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals". "Yes, I know what a dragon is" said Bilbo. Then Ori stood up bravely "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" "Good lad Ori!" yelled Nori. "Sit down" said Dori, pulling him back down. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us..But we number just 13. And not thirteen of the best..nor brightest.." said Balin. "Here, who you calling dim!?" asked Nori. "Sorry what did he say?" asked Oin. "We may be few in number...but we are fighters..all of us! to the last dwarf!" yelled Fili. Gemma's eyes snapped to Kili when she heard him speak up finally "And you forget we have a Wizard in our company Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!". "Oh well no. I wouldn't say--" he was cut off by Dori asking "how many then?". "What?" asked Gandalf. "Well how many dragons have you killed?" he asked. Everyone's eyes fixed on Gandalf. Even Gemma could tell he had not slayed any. Gandalf coughed. "Go on. Give us a number!" yelled Dori. Everyone began to go wild. "Ehm..excuse me plea-please!" said Bilbo, afraid they were scaring his younger sister. He looked back and grabbed her hand. She squeezed onto it and hugged into him. Thorin then yelled at them. Everyone became quiet again. Gemma snuggled into Bilbo more. He rested his other hand on the back of her head. He looked over at Kili, who was looking at Gemma concerned. Once he noticed Bilbo looking at him, his eyes snapped to Thorin who was about to speak. "If we have read these signs...do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread..the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look to the mountain..assessing.. wondering..weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" he asked, pumping his fist. Everyone cheered. "You forget, the front gate is sealed" interrupted Balin "There is no way into the mountain". "That my dear Balin..is not entirely true". Gemma took her head out from Bilbo's shoulder, and looked around to see what was going on. Her eyes landed on Kili, who gave her a reassuring wink. She smiled gently, still feeling slightly frightened by all these dwarves. Gandalf then lifted up a key in his hand. Thorin looked shocked. "How came you by this?" he asked Gandalf. "It was given to me by your father...By Thrain..for safekeeping". Everyone looked at the key. "It is yours now" finished Gandalf, as he handed the key to Thorin. "If there is a key..there must be a door" said Fili. Gemma nodded in agreement. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.". "There's another way in" smiled Kili. Gemma felt less frightened when he smiled. "Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed".

Gandalf sighed, then continued on "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map.. and I do not have the skill to find it..But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth..and no small amount of courage..But if we are careful and clever. I believe it can be done". "That's why we need burglars" piped up Ori. "Hmm and a good one too. An expert..I'd imagine" said Bilbo. "And are yey?" asked Gloin. "Are we what?" asked Bilbo. "He just said they were experts Hey!" said Oin. "Us ? no no no no. We're not burglars. We've never stolen a thing in our lives" said Bilbo. "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mr Baggins. They're hardly burglar material" said Balin. "Nope" said Bilbo. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." added Dwalin. "They're just fine!" Kili piped up over the chattering dwarves, trying to defend them. Mostly Gemma.The room suddenly filled with black and Gemma latched onto Bilbo again. He wrapped his arms around his little sister protectively, and moved away from a fuming Gandalf. "Enough!" he yelled "If I say Bilbo and Gemma Baggins are burglars then burglars they are". "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while dragons is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the sent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him..which gives us a distinct advantage. Gemma lifted her head up and noticed Bilbo was about to interrupt, but stopped himself. "You asked me to find the 14th and 15th members of this company and I have chosen Bilbo and Gemma..there's a lot more to them than appearances may suggest..and they've got a great deal to offer than any of you know..Including themselves". Kili had to agree. He could teach this beautiful little Hobbit how to fight. It would get them closer. He smiled at his plan. "You must trust me on this " he then said to Thorin. Thorin stared at Gandalf for a second, then said "very well..we'll do it your way..". "No!" said Bilbo, looking at his younger sister concerned. If she was this frightened in her own home, how frightened would she be going beyond Rivendell? 

"Give him the contract" commanded Thorin. "We're in. We're off". "It's just the usual. Summary of out -of - pocket expenses..time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" said Balin, handing it to Thorin. "Funeral arrangements!?" Bilbo and Gemma exclaimed together. Bilbo took it from Thorin, and dragged his younger sister out into the hallway. He opened up the contract, letting out a sigh and began to read.   
"Terms: Cash on delivery...up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any..Hmm..seems fair" he said, as began to walk around his sister, who was listening. "Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by...or sustained as a consequences thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...Incineration?" he asked. "Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye" said Bofur. Bilbo whimpered at the thought. Gemma was trying not to imagine it. "You alright, laddie?" asked Balin. "Huh? Yeah" replied Bilbo. Gemma knew exactly what would happen if anyone pressed on. Her older brother would faint. "Feel a bit faint" said Bilbo. "Think furnace..with wings" said Bofur, standing up. "Air. I-I need air" said Bilbo. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. you're nothing more than a pile of ash" he smirked. "hmm.." replied Bilbo. After a few seconds silence he fell to the ground saying "nope". Gemma tried to catch him but dropped him. "Oh dammit!" she yelled, angry at herself. Why on earth was she so weak?


	5. Chapter Four.

Kili noticed a worried Gemma sitting by her brother. Everyone else seemed to be chatting while she was worried about her older brother. Kili walked over, and sat beside her. He let out a sigh, to let her know he was there, since she seemed so lost in thought. She looked up at him, gave him a gentle smile, then reached for her older brothers hand. "He'll be alright" he said, reassuringly. She nodded "I sure hope so". Kili felt a very strong connection between himself and Gemma. She was very beautiful. He had never felt this way. He decided he would get to know her better before he jumped to conclusions on his feelings, though. "So uhh.. got a husband?" he asked her. She giggled "Nah, which is the reason why I'm still living here..in Bag-end". He mentally sighed with relief. "But..you are so fair and beautiful..I do not understand" he said, jerking his head to the side. Gemma giggled gently "thank you very much, Kili". He smiled kindly, then reached for her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet, then continued to carefully watch her brother's every move. Kili was shocked that she had not brushed away his hand. Maybe he had a chance after all. There was a silence between them, until Bilbo startled awake, shocking the both of them.

Kili let his hand slip from Gemma's, and he stood up and ran for Gandalf. "Are you okay?" Gemma asked Bilbo. He nodded weakly and she helped him over to the armchair. Gandalf rushed in with a cup of tea, and handed it to Bilbo. "Are you alright?" asked Kili. "I'll be fine just..let me sit quietly for a moment" replied Bilbo, taking a sip of the tea. Gemma noticed the color beginning to return to her brother's face. "You have been sitting quietly for far too long..!" said Gandalf, looking at Gemma. She took this as her signal to leave. Kili wandered after her, but was stopped by Thorin halfway down the hallway.

"I need to speak with you, Kili" said Thorin. Kili noticed Gemma was already in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Bofur approached her and began to speak with her. Kili felt rage run through him when she giggled. He was obviously flirting, something Kili could only do with his eyes and not his mouth.   
"What is it, uncle?" he asked, taking his eyes off her. "I do not like this" he replied, looking over at Gemma. Kili did not understand for a moment, but soon realized what his uncle was trying to say. "It's not up to you" was his simple reply, before he started to walk off. "Kili" Thorin called sternly. Kili sighed, not wanting to anger his uncle. He decided he would listen to the rest of his rant. "Go on" said Kili, crossing his arms.   
"I am not trying to act like a father, but do not grow too fond of the Hobbit" he finished. Kili expected him to go on, and upon realizing he would not, turned around. "I think I know what I'm doing, uncle" he said, then proceeded in following Gemma.   
Bofur left Gemma when Kili arrived at her side, kissing her hand. She smiled at him, then turned to a fuming Kili. "Would you like some air? your face is a little red" she said, not realizing he was angry. He nodded and she took his hand, calming Kili down a lot.   
She lead him out into the garden, then down to where the market had been. "Hobbiton is beautiful...isn't it?" asked Gemma. "Indeed it is.." smiled Kili. She still held onto his hand, quite tightly, as if he was going to leave her. Gemma knew she was gaining feelings for Kili, though she had just met him. Kili knew the same thing. He would love Gemma deeply one day, and he could not wait.   
They took a stroll around the Shire, Gemma pointing out her best friend Bell's house. Gemma explained how jealous she was of Bell, considering she had children and was happily married. Kili understood her, he wanted to be married and have children of his own. He wouldn't mind Gemma being his wife, and having his children.   
He thought about how nice that would be..that was, until Ori came rushing out and told them that everyone was gathering around to sing a song. 

Gemma and Kili walked back to Bag-end, hand in hand. They thought about their lives in silence. Kili imagined himself playing with a little boy after coming home from a hunt. He imagined Gemma standing in the doorway in a beautiful golden gown, her beautiful smile plastering her lips at the sight of him.   
Gemma was thinking about her Frodo. What would he look like? his eyes, his smile, his face.  
What would his voice be like once he grew up? would he cheek her? would he be kind and loving to her? Would Kili father him? She smiled a little, though Kili did not see. She would love Frodo with all her heart and soul. She would always protect him.   
Kili then realized he had been too lost in thought, and that he had not been speaking to Gemma. "Are you going to sign the contract then?" asked Kili, snapping Gemma from her thoughts. "Yes..but I am not so sure about Bilbo" she sighed. Kili let go of Gemma's hand, realizing they were outside Bag-end.   
They headed inside and Gemma noticed Bilbo was in bed. She felt for the Dwarves. Especially after their little song, which ended up putting Bilbo to sleep. Gemma asked Kili if he wanted to stay with her in he room, while the rest of the Dwarves camped out on the floor for the night. Kili smiled "if you do not mind". "Of course not, I think we're pretty much friends now" she grinned. 

Herself and Kili wandered down the hallway to Gemma's room. Gemma went to the bathroom to change into her nightgown, and when she returned Kili was sleeping on her bed. She felt a smile plaster her lips. He was cute. She hopped into the bed, on the side at the wall. She felt like he was protecting her that way. Kili's eyes fluttered open, just as Gemma lay down and looked at him. He smiled and motioned for her to turn the other way. Gemma did, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. Gemma relaxed into Kili's arms and soon fell asleep. "I am going to enjoy falling in love with you, Gemma Baggins" smiled Kili, before falling into a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter Five.

The next morning Kili woke Gemma up very early. Gemma moaned, then seen Kili's handsome face hovering over her. She smiled sleepily at him, and his eyes flashed with attraction. She was always so beautiful. Kili told Gemma everyone was waiting for her to sign the contract. She got out of bed, picked a dress from her wardrobe and got dressed in the bathroom. She ran a comb through her curly blonde hair and made her way towards the living room. She signed the contract..and then it dawned on her that she may not see Bilbo ever again..or Bell...or even The Shire! She excused herself, and went to Bilbo's room. She kissed his forehead, mumbled an 'i love you big brother' and then heard Fili call her name. She ran off out the door, in fear she would cry, and was off towards Erebor. 

They had just left the Shire when Gemma heard a familiar voice. She was on Kili's pony when she heard it in the distance. "Stop!" She yelled, realising it was Bilbo. Thorin calmed the ponies, and everyone turned to see who it was. Gemma was delighted to see Bilbo had the contract in his hands. He had not come to stop her! Instead he had come to join them on the quest. "I guess something Tookish has awoken inside him" giggled Gemma to Kili. Kili chuckled, then turned his attention to the young 'burglar'. "I signed it" said Bilbo, handing the contract to Balin. Balin took a look at it, then confirmed that it had been signed. "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield".   
"Give him a pony" said Thorin, starting to go off. Bilbo began to protest, but Kili and Fili rode up either side of Bilbo and pulled him up onto the pony behind them. 

A few minutes later, Gemma could not stop herself laughing at her older brother. He looked absolutely disgusted to be on the horse. Kili too, could not stop a chuckle. His face was absolutely priceless! The boys started to throw money to each other, and Bilbo got curious. Gandalf explained how they took wagers on whether or not he would come.  
As Gemma was talking with Kili, she heard Bilbo sneeze. She hoped to Heaven he had his hankerchief. "Wait wait stop!" He suddenly yelled out, causing Gemma to sigh. She guessed he had forgotten it.   
"We have to turn around" Bilbo continued. Gemma groaned. "What's the matter with him?" Asked Kili. "He's forgotten his hankerchief" she sighed. Kili chuckled, and the horses stopped. "What on earth is the matter?" Asked Gandalf. "I forgot my hankerchief" he groaned. "Here" yelled Bofur, ripping a piece of his shirt off "use this". Bilbo looked absolutely disgusted. It was wet and soggy and disgusting. Everyone chuckled, even Gemma. "Move on" yelled Thorin, and the horses began to move again. 

They travelled for a good few hours, going through grasslands and forests, until night fell. Gemma sat with Kili and Fili by the fire, while the majority of the dwarves were sleeping. Even her older brother. Gemma began to shiver. Not even the fire was keeping her warm. Kili noticed this, and wrapped his arm around Gemma. Fili smirked at him, and Gemma began to doze off. She could still hear what was going on around her. "How much do you like her then, brother?" Asked Fili. There was a silence from Kili, and he gazed down at the sleeping Hobbit. Little did he know, her big brother was watching. "A lot, brother" was his simple reply, though Fili could hear the love in his voice. "Why don't you ask her to court you then? She clearly fancies you too, and this could be your future queen right here" smiled Fili, not expecting his brother's answer. "Because uncle Thorin would never allow it..he stopped me in Bag-end and told me he did not like the way I was hanging about her. Fili what am I to do? This was love at first sight". Gemma was now fully awake, and smiled a little, though keeping her eyes closed. She felt it was love at first sight too. "Brother all you have to do is rebel. Court her, marry her, and once you marry her..have children with her. The family you have always wanted" said Fili. Kili looked at Gemma, she had stopped smiling, sensing he was going to look. "I will do just that, brother..thank you" he smiled at his older brother. "It's alright..i would do anything for you to be happy" was Fili's reply. They noticed Bilbo stand up. Bilbo was not angry, but he just couldn't sleep. He had overheard the whole conversation. Was Kili really in love with his sister? Did she love him back? Bilbo remembered the stories their mother, Belladonna, told them when they were small. She would always tell Gemma to find an interesting man, one different from all the rest. "He must be dark and handsome, or I will turn in my grave" she would giggle. Was Gemma just living by their mother's words? He had noticed the flirting. He decided he would confront her about Kili, while feeding the horses.   
Gemma sat up upon hearing a screeching in the distance. Kili was surprised, and pulled her closer to him. "What was that?" Her and Bilbo asked in unison. "Orcs.." Said Kili quietly. "Orcs?" Asked Bilbo, rushing towards them. Thorin awoke just then, sitting up. He looked over at Gemma and Kili, glaring. Gemma just looked away uncomfortably. "Throat cutters..there'll be dozens of them out there" said Fili "the lone lands are crawling with them". "They strike in the wee small hours of the night when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood" continued Kili. Gemma snuggled into him more. She was very frightened. She knew this quest would be dangerous..yet she did not want to turn back around. She wanted to be with Kili. Kili and Fili began to chuckle, causing Thorin to become angry. "you think it's funny?" he asked"you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?". "We didn't mean anything by it" explained Kili. "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world" said Thorin, walking over to the side of the cliff. 

Balin told them not to mind Thorin, that he had more cause than most to hate Orcs. He explained that after the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to take back the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. Unfortunately, the orcs, lead by Azog The Defiler, had got their first. He beheaded King Thror, and they became leaderless when Prince Thrain went missing. He explained how he seen Thorin, take up a oaken shield and use that as his defense.   
They defeated the Orcs that day...at great cost.   
Gemma felt so sorry for Thorin. Sure he was mean, but he had his reasons. His life had been completely ruined..and Gemma felt sorry for him. Usually she did not feel sorry for mean people..but as mentioned above, Thorin had a reason.   
She shot him an apologetic look, but he returned a fierce one. She gazed up at Kili, who was still holding her. He had noticed this look and was not happy that his uncle did not approve of his love. "Maybe you should sleep, Gemma" said Kili, smiling slightly. Gemma sighed "I cannot..for this is not my comfortable bed that I am used to". Kili chuckled. He had forgotten that he was used to sleeping rough, but this little hobbit was not. "Let my arms be your bed" he smiled. She blushed a little, and nodded as herself and Kili lay down close to the fire. He did not want his Hobbit catching a cold. That's right.. She was his hobbit...

 

and absolutely nothing would change that..


End file.
